


Yours & Mine | DreamNotFound

by lavenderrissa



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mlm - Fandom
Genre: DNF, DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, Smut, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderrissa/pseuds/lavenderrissa
Summary: It's not easy falling for your best friend. Especially when the other doesn't believe in love.Some NSFW later in the story.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Yours & Mine | DreamNotFound

"I was told you can help with coding?" Clay whispered in the Minecraft server's chat to some guy named George on Bad's server. BadBoyHalo told him he could get help from the guy. He didn't answer though, he probably assumed that Clay was some random guy whispering to him like usual.

"Bad, I thought you said he'd answer? He's on the server so he's gotta be ignoring me." Clay said.

"Ugh, typical George. I'll shoot him a text. One sec."

Clay moved his character around the server's lobby and jumped from one block to another in boredom. He synced his character with the beats of the song playing in the background. Bad came back to the call after leaving to text George with some news.

"He didn't see it. He said he was busy. He said he'll text you on your Instagram tonight. I'll send his username in the chat."

"Got it."

That was the first-ever mention of George. He still hadn't texted Clay, a month later. At this point, Dream was willing to do the coding himself. In fact, he had already started researching how to do some of the things he'd needed to know. He was close to being able to run things on his own, he was sure.

"Dream, I'm gonna add George to the call. He's finally got some free time."  
Before Clay could answer, the 'ping' indicating someone joined the discord call went off. He was ready to say this —

"Wow, it took you a while. It's been a month and I've nearly got everything down about coding. Mr. George, you're slow." Clay teased.

'Oh no.' BadBoyHalo thought, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Hey! I do other things with my life besides coding, you know?! Arsehole."

Dream giggled at the boy's accent and attitude. This was one strange first impression for both of them.

"So, you're Dream, right? I heard you were cool but now that I've met you, I realize I've been wrongly informed."

"Don't be so formal. I'm a cool guy, I'm just honest."

Bad could just picture the irritated faces George was making.

"Okay, I'm sorry I took so long but you've gotta understand I have a life, new guy."

"New? I've been here for over-"

"Quit it, you sound like children. George, stop arguing back with him, he's actually a good guy." Bad said, making Dream laugh because George just got owned. 

“And Dream, I know you aren't perfect at coding so stop bloating about how good you've gotten without him and man up and get help from him."

Their childlike bickering stopped and they all laughed it off. The three talked about coding and George helped Dream patch up the things he wasn't great at yet. While they did this, they had some small talk in-between and both had realized that the other actually was cool.

And that’s where it started.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's such a short boring chapter, I just had to make an introduction and the shorter the better. Sorry if the formatting on here sucks, I'm new here :)


End file.
